Das verlorene Kind
by LadyAerias
Summary: Sie haben mir alles genommen...


Sie haben mir alles genommen. Meine Kindheit, meine Familie, meine Unschuld, meine Freiheit und mein Leben.  
>Missbraucht für ihre abartigen Experimente. Und das vom eigenen Vater.<br>Ich war doch noch ein Kind, gerade mal 8 Jahre alt. Ich hatte noch mein ganzes Leben vor mir. Ein Kind, welches diese Freuden des Lebens in vollen Zügen genießen wollte. Allerdings blieb mir dies verwehrt.  
>Sie züchteten zwei Prototypen aus meiner DNA. Man wollte einen Kommandanten mit den gleichen telepathischen Kräften, wie die meinen schaffen. Sie nannten es „Project Origins". Dafür sperrten sie mich in eine Kapsel, in einem Labor tief unter der Erde. Sie waren der Meinung, ich sei zu gefährlich und sie befürchteten, dass ich meine Fähigkeiten gegen sie verwenden könnte. Ich war ein Kind. Wie kann ein Kind gefährlich sein? Oder hatten sie vielleicht sogar Recht? War ich wirklich gefährlich? Sollte ich wirklich die Kraft haben, einen Menschen durch Telepathie zu verletzen oder gar zu töten?<br>Meine beiden Abkömmlinge hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Während der Eine mir treu ergeben war, versuchte der Andere mich zu töten. Allerdings erst nachdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass ich der Grund war, warum er sich einer Privatarmee entgegenstellen musste. Dies war das eigentliche Ziel dieses so genannten Point Man und seiner Einheit war, diese Armee, welche unter dem Befehl von Paxton Fettel stand, auszulöschen. Doch das Einzige, was sie vorfanden, war der Tod. Herbeigeführt durch…mich. Ein Kind, welches mit übermenschlichen Kräften ausgestattet war, die es nicht unter Kontrolle hatte – zumindest noch nicht.  
>Das machte mich angreifbar. Doch ich hatte einen treuen Verbündeten, dem viel an meinem Überleben und Wohlergehen lag…Paxton Fettel. Er war mein zweiter Abkömmling, welcher, im Gegensatz zu Point Man, mit sehr guten telepathischen Kräften vertraut war.<br>Nun konnte das Spiel also beginnen.  
>Hatten mein Vater und seine Wissenschaftler mich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit für ihre widerlichen Experimente benutzt, drehte ich jetzt den Spieß einfach um. Ich benutzte sie zwar nicht für irgendwelche DNA-Experimente, aber sie dienten mir unfreiwillig als Versuchsobjekte für meine Fähigkeiten. Die einzige Person, die mir sonst noch friedlich gesinnt war, war meine Schwester Alice Wade. Sie fand jedoch ein frühes Ende durch Fettels kannibalische Veranlagung. Dieser wurde kurz darauf von seinem älteren Bruder aus dem Leben befördert. Point Man selbst verschwand daraufhin spurlos und blieb auch eine ganze Weile verschwunden.<br>Ich selbst befand mich immer noch in meinem Gefängnis. Wenig später wurde eine Spezialeinheit geschickt, welche eine gewisse Gennevieve Aristide befreien sollten. Sie war die Präsidentin der Armacham Technology Corporation, welche Klone von Soldaten erschaffen…die so genannten Replika-Soldaten. Aber wollten sie diese Frau wirklich retten? Wollten sie dieses Monster wirklich beschützen? Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Sie wollte mich genauso für ihre Zwecke benutzen, wie all die Anderen. Von Rachsucht getrieben tötete ich jeden, der zu diesem Monster gehörte oder zu ihr hielt. Ich löschte sie alle aus…jeden Einzelnen….ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie konnten mir nichts mehr antun. Innerlich war ich schon längst tot. Mein Körper war nur noch eine leere Hülle, die weiter alterte. Gefüllt mit Hass und Rachsucht. Doch war es wirklich Rache, die ich wollte? Was nützte mir der Tod dieser Aristide? Ändern wird er nichts. Man kann die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen. Genau das muss diesem Beckett in den Sinn gekommen sein, als er als letzter Überlebender seiner Einheit erfahren musste, welche böses Spiel diese Aristide auch mit ihm und seiner Crew gespielt hatte. Außerdem kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er Schuld am Leben eines weiteren Prototyps sein würde. In mir wuchs etwas viel Schlimmeres und Gefährlicheres heran, als es Point Man und Paxton Fettel je gewesen sind. Doch genau diese Beiden wollten sich mir in den Weg stellen. Sie wollten den Tod meines ungeborenen Kindes. Doch dies konnte ich nicht zulassen. Die, die früher Feinde gewesen sind, sind nun zu Verbündeten geworden und stellten sich jetzt gegen mich.  
>Allerdings würden sie dieses Spiel nicht gewinnen….<p> 


End file.
